Heart of the Iron Dragon
by winkwinkmika
Summary: He was feared throughout the great land of Fiore. His blood red eyes, his scaly skin, multiple metal piercings were enough to cause his opponents to shit in their pants. He, the Black Steel, wouldn't bend to anyone's request. His Iron Club demolished cities, surely this new task for him shouldn't be too hard. "Daddy, I gotta go pee!" Gajeela Redfox a father? Who would have guessed?


TITLE: HEART OF THE IRON DRAGON

SUMMARY: He was feared throughout the great land of Fiore. His blood red eyes, his scaly skin, multiple metal piercings were enough to cause his opponents to shit in their pants. He, the Black Steel, wouldn't bend to anyone's request. His Iron Club demolished cities, surely this new task for him shouldn't be too hard. "Daddy, I gotta go pee!" Gajeel Redfox a father? Who would have guessed? Rated T for language.

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. MASHIMA HIRO DOES.

* * *

If you had told Gajeel Redfox that he was going to be a happy husband and father seven, no wait fourteen years ago (including the Tenrou time skip), he would have laughed at you. He would have probably punched you hard with his Iron Club and tossed your lifeless body in an empty alley. The words "Father" and "Husband" wasn't in his vocabulary.

At appearance, you would have pegged that Gajeel Redfox was some guy that would take advantage of women and had a promiscuous nature. That deduction of him was completely and utterly wrong. Gajeel Redfox was raised by Metalicana, a fearsome dragon made of steel. Metalicana had taught him how to wield Iron Dragon-Slaying Magic, and with it that, a few sacred dragon rituals and customs. He told Gajeel that dragons mate with only one person. They would stick together, their hearts would beat as one, his mind would be possessed by images of her, he would crave her intoxicating smell, he would have sudden impulses to cradle her, to protect her, and to make him his, he would have an undying thirst for her prescence, and would seize each opportunity to make her lips curve into smile.

"_A mate isn't one to be taken so lightly as the humans do," Metalicana told him once. "We dragons search for our mate our entire lives. Once we find the other that completes us, we spend the rest of our lives together. It is a bond that cannot be broken."_

Who would guessed that a certain book worm would have wormed her way into Gajeel's heart of steel? She had completely changed him. He didn't deserve her forgiveness, but she did forgive him. She showed her the true strength that comes from inside.

But returning to the present, Gajeel Redfox was here scared shitless in the long hallways of the hospitals. They told him that it wouldn't take long, but reaching hour eighteen Gajeel had grown even more nervous. At any moment, Gajeel Redfox would experience a life changing moment. A fourth person would be added to their family(including Panther Lilly). He would become a helpless father.

Another ear piercing cry came from the room that was adjacent to him. He didn't know how much longer he could take this as he fell to the ground. He put his face in his hands, worried for his wife. Wendy and Porlysica were in the room with Levy. They promised him that everything was going to be okay.

_Hell, she better be._ Gajeel thought.

Gajeel remembered the first time Levy told him that she was pregnant. He came home tired from another secret mission Makarov had assigned him. Levy jumped into his arms and greeted him warmly as she usually did. This particular jump had caught him off guard. Levy was heavier. She wasn't heavy, heavy. Levy was such a dainty thing, Gajeel would sometimes think the wind would carry her away from him. Levy just weighed more and Gajeel didn't want to ask her. He knew how sensitive women were about such things. He had firsthand knowledge about this as Juvia would cry and cry over such things flooding him in her salty tears.

Then, there were the food cravings. Levy would turn to high iron foods such as eggs, dark green leafy greens, red meat, liver, and food creations he had never seen before. He only dismissed as some new diet she was doing. She even began to drool at Gajeel's scrap metal. Gajeel refused to share his food with her. That should have been a big hint to him that she was pregnant; that and the baby books that were scattered everywhere in the house. But Gajeel failed to notice it.

"Gajeel," Levy said his name so smoothly. They were in Fairy Tail's library. The collection here was nothing compared to the one at their house. He had followed her into the library because he loved to listen to her read to him. Her melodious voice that read the words of the page like she was some angel would sooth him. Her soft petite fingers matched perfectly with his cold and calloused fingers were his and no one else's. Her hazel eyes pierced through his red eyes. There was something in her tone that had changed. He leaned in to give her a peck on her pink lips that was calling his name only for his lips to kiss her meager pointer finger. "I have something to tell you. It's important."

"What?" he asked behind Levy's finger.

Levy's face began to light up. She was practically glowing with the big smile plastered on her face. "I'm pregnant," she said.

Those two words fell like a bomb shell. He didn't know how to react. "Damn. You sure?" he asked. Apparently, the words that escaped his mouth weren't exactly the response she had in mind as she hit him hard with her heavy orange book bag.

Could you blame him? Gajeel didn't know how to react with children. The only child that he tolerated was Asuka. Then again, she had an affinity for Panther Lilly. He wasn't even sure if he was made of father material. Kids would cower in fear of him in the park. They'd make a clear pathway for him on the streets of Magnolia because he sort of scared the hell out of them with his demeanor.

Knowing that Levy was pregnant turned his whole world upside down. He was afraid of hurting her, _again_. The image of crucifying her on that cursed Magnolia Park Tree continued to haunt him. He wished that it was just a terrible nightmare, but it was true.

Gajeel became terrified of his wife- yes the Iron Dragon was petrified of his petite wife. It was hard to ignore her and her growing belly. She looked so fragile. Every chance he got, he tried to avoid her. Guild mates thought it was because of Levy's dynamic mood swings. Gajeel sort of liked the harsher, meaner version of Levy. But Levy knew the real reason why Gajeel had been avoiding her. She planned out how to bring up the subject without hurting his pride.

"Gajeel?" Levy ushered him towards her.

"What is it?" he asked as he neared her. Levy had gotten so big and her due date was just around the corner.

With Levy's two hands, she brought Gajeel's hand to her stomach. "Do you feel that?" she asked. "He's got a strong kick. He's kicking because he's so happy that you're home."

Gajeel brought back his hand. He didn't have the confidence that the Salamander had when Blondie told him the news. Gajeel wasn't sure that he was going to be a great father.

_What if he hit hurt the kid? What if his kid didn't like him? What if Levy left him because of his failure as a father? What if he failed at being a father? Is there any kind of training for this? Dammit, Metalicana! Why didn't you teach me how to be a father?_

"You know," Levy began, "you'll make a great father."

"What makes you so sure?" Gajeel barked. "What if the thing doesn't like me? What if I hurt it? What if I do the same thing as Metalicana?"

"I know you won't hurt him," Levy assured. "I know because you have changed since you came to Fairy Tail. You're a loving and strong man. You've protected me countless of times and have never left my side during missions together. You haven't hurt me and I know you will be a great mentor to our son as you teach him the Iron Dragon's Roar."

"You think it's a boy?" Gajeel asked.

Levy kissed his forehead. "I love you Gajeel Redfox and so does he."

Even by just looking at her, he still felt like he was going to break her. Just by touching her, he felt like she was going to pop which she did. The brat couldn't wait to come out and so he popped out three weeks early. At least Gajeel wasn't away on some mission like how Laxus was.

By now, it was terribly silent in the hospital. He hoped that the dead silence was a good thing.

Suddenly, the door swung wildly opened. A much older Wendy came through with a big smile on her face. "Come Gajeel-kun!" she motioned him, "Come see your daughter."

Gajeel quickly got up and hurried to his wife. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of his wife. He stood aback, admiring it all. Levy looked like a natural mother. Her dismantled hair and skin adorned with sweat looked so beautiful. Her hazel eyes locked onto their daughter as she snuggled the little thing close to her.

"Gajeel," Levy called him over to sit next to her on the hospital bed. "Look at your beautiful daughter."

"Thought you said it was going to be a boy?" Gajeel asked.

"I hoped it was. Are you disappointed that it's not a boy?" Levy asked.

"Not at all," Gajeel said. "She's beautiful like her mother."

Gajeel was careful as he approached the two females. He sat at the foot of the bed. He was proud of their accomplishment as he peered over to see the little thing in Levy's arms. Their baby was the most beautiful creature in the world.

"She was so stubborn," Porlyusica spat in disgust. "She decides to come three weeks early and takes her time to come into this world."

"She's a lot like someone I know," Levy said with a little chuckle. "She must get it from her father."

"I'm leaving now," Porlyusica announced before exiting. "I hate humans and I know Wendy can take care of you by herself now."

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Levy inquired. It was rare for her husband to be so silent. "Here, hold her!"

Before Gajeel could protest, Levy had placed the little thing in his callous palms.

Levy couldn't help but laugh at how awkward her husband was holding their child. It was too adorable. Levy refrained from saying that certain word as it would hurt Gajeel's man pride.

"It's so tiny," he said with amazement.

It could fit in his one hand! It was smaller than Mira's baby but his was heavier. Maybe she'd grow up using his iron dragon-slayer magic. He found it hard to believe that at some point, he was that small. He hoped that when she grew up, she'd be kind and beautiful just like Levy. A sense of pride swelled up in him. It looked a lot like him with the crazy black hair.

"Have you thought of a name?" Wendy asked.

To be honest, the couple hadn't put much thought in it. Gajeel had been away so much. It didn't help that she didn't know what gender the baby was because of the magic power inside her that was protecting their child. Since then, she had been reading books about parenting and hadn't thought of a name.

"Yeah, what are we calling it?" Gajeel asked as he turned to his wife. Levy was sound asleep. The little tyke had taken a lot out of her.

"Well, I am Gajeel, your dad. That pretty woman over there is your mommy, got it?" Gajeel asked her. He didn't expect any response from the sleeping baby he held close to his heart. "You are Kokoro Redfox."

* * *

"Gajeel, let me hold Kokoro!" Natsu pleaded.

"Hell no!" Gajeel answered.

"Gajeel, be nice," Levy scolded.

Gajeel didn't want anyone to touch his daughter. Everyone in the guild was known from causing damage. There is no way that Gajeel would allow that to happen to _his_ daughter.

"Yeah, Gajeel! Be nice!" Natsu said as he whined.

"Go to your damn kid and wife," Gajeel answered. "You already have two."

"But-"

"Aww, she's so cute," Mira cooed seeing Mira with a newborn in her arms, "She looks just like her father!"

"Wha-?" Gajeel looked at his empty arms. His Kokoro wasn't there. The She-Devil had stolen his child while he was arguing with Natsu. That bitch!

"Yeah," Freed agreed. "She has her father's eyes."

"What a man!" Elfman exclaimed.

"It's a girl dumbass!" Gajeel yelled at him.

"She's absolutely beautiful," Erza said. "She'll grow up to be a strong mage."

"She's such a cutie," Lucy cooed.

"You must be proud, Gajeel!" Panther Lilly said.

"My turn to hold her," Asuka said swiping the baby from Lucy's arms.

"Give me back my girl!" Gajeel yelled.

Makarov watched in silence at the commotion. It was a happy time for him seeing all these new members enter his guild. It reminded him of the time when Natsu, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, and the others were children. He laughed at himself as he reminisced their destructive powers back then. It was hardly anything compared to now.

"What did you call be Princess Popsicle Stick?!" Natsu roared.

"You heard be Flame Brain!" Gray howled back.

"I am too a good father!" Natsu yelled back.

"You think feeding your kid tobacco sauce was a good idea?!" Gray yelled at him.

"I thought it was a strawberry flavored milk bottle!" Natsu defended. "Besides he liked it! At least I can teach my kid to keep their clothes on!"

"A true man is a father!" Elfman acclaimed.

"Shut up you idiots!" Cana yelled at them while throwing an empty beer keg at them causing them to stop their bickering. "If you wake her up, I'm going to kill you!"

The boys both agreed that they liked the drunken Cana better than the sober one. This one was as scary Mira when she's angry but as powerful as Gildarts.

"Let me see my granddaughter!" Gildarts said as he entered the guild from a random wall causing rubble to fall at his feet. Cana sighed heavily at her father's funny smile on his face. Did he have to make a dramatic entrance?

"Geez, dad!" Cana exclaimed. "Can't you use the door? She's sle-"

Cana heard a faint cry.

"Dammit, dad! This is all your fault!" she yelled. "Laxus, it's your turn!"

Yep, this generation of parents was going to be an interesting one.

"Hey! Give me back Kokoro!" Gajeel yelled at Natsu.

"Juvia wishes to be the godmother of Kokoro," Juvia asked Gajeel.

"I'm the godmother of their first child!" Lucy yelled. "I'm Levy's best friend."

"We shall fight for the title," Erza said as she re-equipped to her battle armor.

"You sure, Erza?" Mira asked. She had already transformed into her Satan-Soul takeover.

"Levy!" Lucy called. "Tell them that I'm the godmother before they destroy the guild!"

Damn. Makarov was lucky if this generation inherits half of their parents' destructive ability. This was going to be one interesting generation of parents.

* * *

DID YOU LIKE IT? I ABSOLUTELY LOVE GAJEEL X LEVY PAIRING. THEY'RE SO CUTE TOGETHER! I'LL ADD OTHER COUPLES TOO.

I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKES.

IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR A RATE & REVIEW? PLEASE DO!


End file.
